His First
by WinterAssassin
Summary: They say there is a first for everything. }{ This is a collection of one-shots featuring Aomine Daiki (KnB) and Yamamoto Takeshi (KHR), about their first meeting, to their first game, first kiss, and so on. }{ Crack pairing? Abso - freaking - lutely.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

His First

OoOoO

Chapter One: First Meeting

OoOoO

Yamamoto heaved a sigh as he took a few steps towards his new house. His father had just managed to expand his business, and managed to snag a small restaurant in Tokyo, where he would then change the shabby looking thing into a new Take-Sushi. The old one, their home, would be looked after by some of his father's trusted employee's.

Yamamoto had begged his father to let them stay here, and let the employee's go to Tokyo, but Tsuyoshi wouldn't have any of it. Now, Yamamoto had left all his friends back in Namimori.

He felt really bad, especially for abandoning Tsuna's little Mafia Game. Of course, he knew it wasn't a game since everything they had gone through, but it still brought up happy memories of all his friends.

Yamamoto smiled sadly, and tilted his head when he heard his father shout something to him. "Okay!" Yamamoto replied, trying his best to sound happy. His father knew he had been upset, so he tried to act happier not to worry him as much.

Tsuyoshi had said he could go back and visit his friends in Namimori whenever he wanted, as long as it didn't interfere with school hours, obviously. Yamamoto had agreed quietly, and continued packing.

"The movers will be here in about an hour," Tsuyoshi announced, walking up to stand beside his son. "So, if you want to go check out the neighborhood, here's your change, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi grinned, clapping his son on the back. "I'm going to go and sign you up for school, okay?" Yamamoto offered a smile, and nodded. He adjusted his back pack and decided to go right.

He followed the side walk and eventually he found himself at a park. Curious, Yamamoto followed the paved path through the trees and came into an opening, which was probably the middle of the park. There was a basketball court, and then a small soccer field. Yamamoto frowned, sad to see that there was no baseball field.

'_Oh well_,' He thought, ignoring the people around him, '_I'll just go find another place that might have a baseball field... Maybe I should ask somon_-'

"OI, HEAD'S UP!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked, turning just in time to see a large orange ball flying straight towards him. He closed his eyes, ready for the hit as it would have been too late to try and dodge. He flinched when he heard the sound of a ball smacking against skin, but paused when he didn't feel any impact. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and stared.

A tall tanned boy stood in front of him, the orange basketball in his hand, as cold dark blue eyes drifted down to Yamamoto.

"You should watch out, little boy." The male chided, a teasing smirk on his face. Yamamoto frowned, blinking at the taller male.

"I'm 16." Yamamoto huffed, crossing his arms.

"Eh? Really?" The male blinked, raising his eyebrow at Yamamoto.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded.

"So am I." The blue haired boy replied, appearing uninterested suddenly. Yamamoto's stare faltered, and he looked the taller boy up and down.

"Where I came from, usually I was the tallest..." Yamamoto chuckled, his memories flashing back to his friends. "Ah, sorry, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! And you are?" He smiled, and finally, it was a real one, not a forced smile.

"... Aomine Daiki." The blue eyed boy introduced, a wolfish grin on his face.

OoOoO

_JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR_ - I'm making Yamamoto the same age as Aomine in this. Obviously. Then this wouldn't make any sense. :P

Yamamoto is my favorite character from Hitman Reborn. Aomine... well, he's on my list. But, I just suddenly felt like writing more about him, so that's why I chose him. I was originally going to go with Kuroko and Kagami, but then decided that Aomine need some love (in my books). I'll write a different story with Kuroko later on. I already have an idea that's been circulating in my head for quite some time... I just never got to writing it down, yet.

This was also inspired by - ! ... A weird dream that I had.

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

His First

OoOoO

Chapter Two: First Day of School

OoOoO

The last thing Yamamoto had wanted was to transfer. But, all in all, he was at least feeling a little better than the previous day. Today was now Monday, and also; his first official day of school.

His father had enrolled him in a school called Touou. He remembered him saying that it was a pretty neat school. Yamamoto had only nodded, flashing a grin, as he ate the rest of his breakfast.

Currently, he was in his room. He stared at the new uniform that he had to wear, and frowned. He liked his old one better; the blue was nicer than this dark grey, almost black color. With a soft sigh, Yamamoto pulled it on. He smoothed the lines out, and grabbed his bag.

Tsuyoshi greeted him downstairs with a big smile, holding a bento up for his son. Yamamoto smiled back, and took the bento thankfully. "Thanks, pops." He grinned, placing it gently inside his bag.

"You going to join the baseball team?" Tsuyoshi asked, patting Yamamoto's shoulder reassuringly. Yamamoto paused, and looked at the ground in thought.

He had been so sure that he was, but the more he thought about baseball, the more his memories of his old school and friends flash in his mind. "Maybe." Yamamoto replied. He definitely needed something to distract himself from... himself.

His father gave him (what he thought was) a comforting slap on the back before he sent him off. "Have fun on your first day, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi grinned, waving his son away.

"I will," Yamamoto nodded. "Have fun opening the shop!" He called, walking out of the corner shop they had set up. He knew his father had stayed up all night unpacking and getting everything ready for their 'Grand Opening' today. Yamamoto himself had helped a little, until Tsuyoshi sent him straight to bed. Even thought he was tired, he couldn't sleep.

After a while of walking, and looking over his father's instructions, Yamamoto had finally made it to the school. It was fairly large and nice all around, but he still felt he had an allegiance to Nami-Chuu.

He walked through the gates and down the painted sidewalk, inspecting his surroundings. He was unaware as to where he was going, as his eyes caught sight of a large baseball diamond. A small smile appeared on his face, and Yamamoto thought that he might as well just join the club. He made it this far, after all. Besides, it's what his friends would want, right?

A sudden force knocked him over, and soon enough, Yamamoto's things spilled onto the ground. "Ouch." Yamamoto chuckled; rubbing his elbow as he had used it to half-brace his fall.

"Mm? Oh, it's you." The deep voice made him look up in surprise. "Yama-something... right?"  
Yamamoto bit back a frown and instead replaced it with a smile. "It's Yamamoto Takeshi! And you're Aomine Daiki, right?" He laughed, all in good nature, as the blue haired boy helped him up.

He gathered his things, shoving them back inside his bag, as he ran to catch up with Aomine, who had started walking away. "You didn't answer me." He chided.

Aomine rolled his eyes, looking to the side. '_What a pain..._' "Yeah, okay. I'm Aomine." He offered with an annoyed click of his tongue.

"Are you in any sports clubs?" Yamamoto suddenly asked. He had been meaning to ask, ever since Aomine had stopped the basketball from hitting him. But before he got the chance, the boy had already managed to get away.

"Oh, and thank you!"

"For what?" Aomine drawled out lazily, walking up the few steps and through the school doors. Yamamoto followed closely behind him, looking up into his half-empty eyes.

"For saving me!" Yamamoto grinned. "Anyway, back to my question."  
"Tch. I'm on the basketball team, if it matters that much to you."

"Cool! I was on the baseball team at my old school. You have one of those here, right? I like baseball..."  
"You should play basketball."

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked, tilting his head.

"Nothing." Aomine replied, disappearing into his classroom. Yamamoto watched him sit in his chair, beside a short brown haired boy that somewhat reminded him of Tsuna. He blinked, and went towards the office, as he had no idea what class he would be in.

OoOoO

"Everyone, this is your new classmate. He just transferred here, so please be kind to him." The teacher smiled, turning to Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded, and offered the brightest smile he could give.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He gave a small wave, and already he could hear some girls whispering about him. Not that he really cared or minded. He scanned the classroom, and his eyes landed on a certain blue haired boy. He smiled, and walked over to his seat.

'_I guess the first day isn't always so bad._'

OoOoO

:D More Yama-ness. Hooray!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
